


A Holly Jolly Holiday

by danverspotsticker



Category: Angel: The Series (Comics), Angel: the Series, AtS, BtVS - Fandom, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post Season 10, its kinda au, kinda???, who feckin knows when i based this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8927575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danverspotsticker/pseuds/danverspotsticker
Summary: a small collection of holiday fics revolving around andrew and jonathan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KiranInBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiranInBlue/gifts).



> Let me first apologize because I am not finished this, however, I am finished the first chapter so we are gonna start this on time, *finger guns* hope you enjoy, sorry I'm not used to writing any characters who aren't willow in general so this was a challenge and fun!!!

“Clive, you know ‘Beam me up, Scotty!’ was never actually said in the series, right?” Andrew furrowed his brow as he walked down the sidewalk. A smile appeared on his face as the man on the other end replied, laughing, he spoke, “Mmhmm, I’m sure you knew, but I’m not sure if I can keep dating you if you don’t know simple facts.” As he reached the parking lot of his complex he noticed a familiar car parked in his spot, “Sorry honey, I’ve got to go, I think the boys might have gotten here early.” Getting closer to the car he read the license plate, snorting, he walked faster. He hadn’t seen his best friend in several months, and after breaking his trust he was lucky to get a second chance so he wasn’t going to let even another second slip away. Nearly tripping up the stairs, Andrew ran through the hall only stopping when he got to his door. He heard two friendly voices bantering through the door, walking into the kitchen he found Jonathan and Dennis, in the middle of what seemed to be a loud discussion about a menorah. “Jonny, you know Andrew wouldn’t mind if you put up a Menorah, he respects you and that’s how you celebrate the holidays, he’ll be fine with it.” Dennis sounded exasperated, as if this had been a long argument. Jonathan still looked doubtful, “It’s his apartment, Dennis. Andrew celebrates Christmas, not Hanukkah, wouldn’t that be rude?” Before Dennis can retort Andrew steps up, “Of course you can put out a Menorah! I invited you to spend the holidays it only makes sense that you celebrate your holiday.” Jonathan blushed, “You’re sure?” Andrew scoffed, “If you won’t listen to me, listen to your boyfriend.” Andrew pointedly looked at Dennis. “Honey, if we’re gonna stay here, we’re going to celebrate the holidays.” Jonathan smiled, “Okay...But if I overstep at all, please tell me.” Andrew walked closer and hugged the small man, “You could never overstep by being yourself. Yourself happens to be one of my favourite people.” Dennis smiled at the blond, “Thank you, Andrew.”

“Now that we’re done with the emotions, time to talk party decorations!” Andrew announced. Dennis looked wary, turning to his boyfriend he whispered, “He does this every year, right?” Jonathan smiled, “Yeah. He’s extra excited this year because the whole gang is gonna make it out. He’s dubbed it ‘The Scoobie Holiday Bash Where There Are No Demons Allowed Except Those Who Are Significant Others Of Scoobies and/or Significant Parts Of The Gang’, he’s a bit eccentric.” Dennis snorted, “I’m not sure I would use eccentric.” Andrew having not heard any of this was still going on, “Willow celebrates Solstice right? So that would mean we need a little bit of a sun theme, Oh! I'm sure I could find a sun to put on top of the tree! So we've got the plans for Christmas, Hanukkah, and Solstice! And I don't think anyone we know celebrates Kwanzaa but I can check that over. Jonathan you said you liked those latke things, do you have a preference?” Jonathan blushed at the attention, “My mom used to make ones with applesauce, you might be able to find a recipe online.” Andrew smiled widely, “That sounds awesome! I'll definitely put those on the list.” Leaning towards Jonathan, Dennis asked, “The list?”

 

 

“Andrew makes a buffet of massive proportions for every party, he spends the whole week before the party pretty much just baking.” Jonathan laughed. Dennis eyed Andrew with what could only be described as fear. “Don’t worry, he’s a great baker, so this whole chaos situation amounts to a great holiday party.” Jonathan chuckled. “Well, I’m gonna go put our bags in the guest room if that’s okay with Andrew.” Dennis said. Andrew looked up from the list and smiled, “Of course.” As Dennis walked through the door of the bedroom Jonathan bumped his hip against Andrew’s, “So how’s Clive?” Andrew blushed, “He’s good, he said he’s gonna try and make it out for the party. But he’s in Boston for a conference so I’m not sure if he’ll be able to.” Jonathan wrapped his arm around Andrew's shoulder, “I hope he can make it out, I’d love to meet the guy who makes you this happy.” Andrew furrowed his brow, “What do you mean?” Jonathan smiled, “Since you’ve been with Clive I’ve noticed that you’ve been, I don’t know, more confident? And you’ve been more happy, too. It’s nice to see.” Andrew leaned into Jonathan’s side, “Well you seem pretty happy, too. How’s the adoption going?” Jonathan’s face broke into a wide smile, “The social worker says we should know if Olivia is ours by the new year, so I’d say it’s going pretty good.” Andrew’s eyes widened, “That’s awesome Jonathan! I’m so happy for you guys!” As Dennis came into the room he heard what they boys were talking about and joined the conversation, “We’re planning on telling the gang at the holiday party.” 

Andrew started clapping his hands together, excitedly, “They’re gonna be so happy for you! Cordy is gonna be so happy for you!” Jonathan and Dennis wrapped their hands together, as Dennis bumped his forehead into the side of Jonathan’s head he spoke, “I hope so, we were planning on Olivia’s middle name to be a homage to Cordy, since she helped so much with the whole, y’know, corporeal thing I’ve had going on for the last few years.” Andrew wrapped his arms around the couple, “That’s a great idea!” As Andrew pulled back his phone rang. After checking the ID, he answered, “Good Morning, Vietnam!” From the other line came a snort, “Andrew we aren’t in Vietnam anymore, you can’t keep answering like that.” 

“Xander, Why do you insist on crushing my dreams?” Andrew whined. “I am not crushing your dreams. You forget so easily that I’m the one that set you up with Clive.” Xander protested. “Was there a reason you called, X-Man?” Andrew questioned. “Just letting you know that the girls and I are about to board our flight over so we’ll be there sometime tomorrow night?” Xander answered. “Who exactly do you mean by ‘the girls’? I’m just trying to get the right numbers for the party.” Andrew divulged. “It’s just me, Buffy, Ken, Faith, and the Dawnster. Willow and Giles are still over in England but they’re getting here tomorrow, too.” Xander explained. “So, you guys are sure you have a place to stay? ‘Cause I’m sure I could get a discount at one of the hotels we’re doing business with.” Andrew fretted. “Don’t worry Andy, we’ve still got the apartments from when we all lived over there, incase we ever have to go into hiding.” Xander over-explained. Andrew smiled, “Okay, if you’re sure. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Xander laughed, “Of course.” Andrew heard a chorus of “See you’s” from the other side just before he hung up. 

 

Noticing that Jonathan and Dennis were now sitting on the couch in the living room he walked out of the kitchen. “That was Xander just letting us know that they should be here by tomorrow night. So perfect timing, that gives me two days to bake and set up the decorations!” Andrew declared. Walking to the counter he grabbed his keys, “I’ll be back in a few hours! Don’t watch Elf without me!” He shouted as he walked out the door. Dennis turned to Jonathan, “You have some of the strangest friends.” “It helps me seem more mellow.” Jonathan laughed before pecking Dennis on the lips. “So you want to watch the Star Wars Holiday Special?” Dennis asked. Jonathan grinned, “I knew there was a reason I loved you.”


End file.
